POKEMON MISADVENTURES!
by Juliegirl22
Summary: Professor Juniper, Mandy (OC) and Bianca began a journey to discover new Pokemon. Professor Juniper gets an egg. The group gets in trouble when they owe money to a famous trainer and it becomes obvious that Professor Juniper obviously doesn't know how to take care of a baby Pokemon... The group continues there adventures! Chap 2 up now!
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON MISADVENTURES!

**Okay, so Professor Juniper is in this story, and Mandy is a made up character. Don't worry about the actual timelines or other real characters in the game or TV show. I may or may not put certain characters in, and Bianca here is only ten, ready to start her journey. All characters from either the game or TV show will be out of character. The site I was talking about is real (although I can't remember the real name of it) and you can download any Pokemon from it to your game, although some are not allowed in competition and such. I don't know if I'll continue this or not, depends.**

Mandy exited her house and walked next door to Professor Juniper's lab.

"Guess what!" said Professor Juniper. "I need you to travel with me and be my assistant so we can go look for new Pokemon!"

"New Pokemon?" asked Mandy. "You mean there are more to be discovered? Oh, yeah, I should of known, Game Freak comes out with another hundred or so every few years."

"Yeah, so we should get going through the region," said Professor Juniper. "Usually I send an inexperienced ten year old out into the world, all by his or herself, but I decided I should go instead with a helper or two!"

"I'm only fifteen though," said Mandy.

"My gosh!" exclaimed Professor Juniper. "You should have started your journey five years ago! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Um, I'm still in school," said Mandy. "If I leave now, I would have to drop out."

"Okay, so let me get your info," said Professor whipping out a notepad. "Then we can go later."

"I've lived here my whole life, you know me!" said Mandy.

"I still have to do this," said Professor Juniper. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Really?" asked Mandy. "Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"Well, which isn't?" Professor Juniper tapped the pen against the notepad.

"A girl."

"Name?"

"Mandy, you already know that."

"Bianca should be here, after she tells the school she's leaving," Professor Juniper placed the notepad down.

"I already dropped out!" sang Bianca, running into the lab. "No more elementary school for me!"

"Yeah, you don't need to learn anymore!" said Professor Juniper. "Who cares about advanced reading and algebra and geography? You don't need any more of that! You're ten, you already know everything you need to know!"

"Okay, guess I'll drop out, too," said Mandy, shrugging. "But we should get going and take Bianca with us, so that she doesn't get lost or something."

"I'm ten years old!" said Bianca. "I can travel across the whole country by myself without parental supervision!"

"No, I think we should go together," Mandy argued.

"Yeah, let's all go," said Professor Juniper. "It'll be more fun. Here, I invented this new device. You stick this little bit in your ear and now you can understand what Pokemon say when they talk to you!"

They all put the ear piece in their ears.

"I want a Pokemon!" said Bianca, jumping up and down. "Gimme one!"

"I got one," said Mandy, releasing a Mew.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How do you have Mew!" squealed Bianca.

"I got it offline," said Mandy. "Some Pokecheat site or something, where you pick a Pokemon you want and download it. So that's how I have it."

"You cheater!" shouted Bianca. "It's not legit!"

"Don't you yell at me!" Mandy yelled back.

"Stop fighting!" shouted Professor Juniper, heating up some Hot Pockets. "Bianca, hurry up and pick one!"

Mew sighed and sat on the floor. Thanks to the device in their ears, they could understand when Mew spoke.

"You guys are soooo boring!"

"You can talk!" squealed Mandy, jumping up and down.

Mew rolled her eyes. "Duh, of course, I can, you idiot. I've always spoken, it's just now you can understand me."

Bianca released the three Pokeball's. A Charmander appeared, plus a Snivy, and a Fennekin.

"Ohh! I want them all!" Bianca looked very excited.

"One! Pick one!" said Professor Juniper, eating her snack.

"You can't have the three starters like that!" Mandy shouted. "Charmander was from the first generation, Snivy is from the current, and Fennekin isn't supposed to come out until October! And you can't have two fire Pokemon in the first three starters."

"Oh, who cares," said Professor Juniper.

"I'm taking them all!" said Bianca hugging all three of the Pokemon.

"Help me!" begged Charmander.

"Fine, whatever, let's go," said Professor Juniper.

Outside, Professor Juniper released a Pidgey. "Let's fly to the next town, it'll be quicker. I have to pick up an egg from the Day care.

She climbed onto the back of the back of the tiny Pidgey.

"Climb on," said Professor Juniper. "Were using fly!"

"You're too big!" said Pidgey, it's small frame barely able to contain the weight of a full grown human.

"I don't think it can hold us all," said Mandy.

"Sure it can, come on."

They all climbed onto the back of the poor Pidgey.

"Heck no, you fatties! Get off!"

"Just use Fly, now!" yelled Professor Juniper.

Pidgey struggled into the air, flapping it's little wings and they traveled across the small town and onto the route. The poor Pidgey was sweating and huffing with the effort of keeping them aloft.

"Maybe we should just walk," said Mandy.

"No, it's fine!" said Professor Juniper.

As they got near the next town, the Day Care came into view. Pidgey couldn't take it anymore and crash landed them into the yard where some Pokemon were running around.

Two Pokemon were in the bush in the process of breeding.

"So that's where babies come from!" shouted Bianca, wide eyed in shock. "Mom told me a Swanna delivered the baby!"

They headed into the building and the old couple was there.

"I've come to check on my Pokemon, see if there's an egg," said Professor Juniper.

"Oh," said the old man. "We were raising your Pokemon, and my goodness, one of them was holding an egg! We don't know how it got there, but your Pokemon had it. You do want it, yes?"

"Of course," said Professor Juniper.

"Really, you don't know how it got there?" asked Mandy.

"Nope, not at all," said the old man.

"The Pokemon boinked each other, that's how it got there!" said Mandy.

"Your statement is not appropriate for an E for Everyone rated game and TV show!" shouted the old man.

Professor Juniper got her egg and they walked into town. Noises could be heard from the egg.

"It should hatch pretty soon," said Professor Juniper. "Oh, I can't wait!"

People in the town where cheering and waving their hands. A boy with black hair and a hat was walking down the street. He had a Pikachu by his side.

"Ash Ketchum!" shouted Bianca, going starry eyed. "I have such a huge crush on him!"

There was going to be a contest to see if anyone could beat Ash and his Pikachu.

"That thing has to be like level five hundred by now," said Mandy.

The crowded gathered in a circle and some trainers went forward to battle. Nobody could win. One by one, each Pokemon was beaten by Pikachu.

Professor Juniper was sitting on the egg.

"What are you doing?" asked Bianca.

"Keeping it warm with my butt." She sighed suddenly.

"Did you just fart on it!?" Mandy asked.

"Well, I had burritos earlier and the hot heat from my methane expulsions is warming it up nicely."

Bianca looked ready to puke.

Bianca was up next to try and beat Ash. She sent out each of her starter Pokemon, since Ash said he wanted more of a challenge for him and Pikachu.

"Let's do three against one!" he said. "Bet you still can't beat me!"

Bianca was too busy swooning while gazing at Ash with hearts in her eyes to command her Pokemon.

"You're going down!" Pikachu growled at the three starters.

"Pikachu's too strong!" said Charmander.

"We're doomed!" said Fennekin.

Snivy just fainted on the ground in terror.

Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt attack of epic proportions and the three starters were literally reduced to ash.

"My Pokemon!" squealed Bianca, suddenly realizing what had happened.

"Just put them back in the Pokeball and take them to the Pokemon center," said Professor Juniper. "Nurse Joy will heal them up, either her, or one of her dozens of cousins that for some reason all look the same."

Bianca ran to the Pokemon center, holding her Pokemon.

"Hey, you owe me money, because I won!" shouted Ash.

Bianca threw a few dollars his way.

"Hey, I want more than that!"

"I only have five bucks!" shouted Bianca.

Suddenly the egg Professor Juniper was sitting on began to crack.

"I think I broke it!" shouted Professor Juniper, going teary eyed. "Nooo! By big butt squashed it."

The egg broke and suddenly an Igglybuff was sitting there.

"No, not broken, just hatched," replied Mandy.

"You disgusting person!" shouted Igglybuff, glaring at Professor Juniper. "Even in the egg, I could hear your farts you know!"

Professor Juniper hugged the newly hatched Pokemon.

"Oh, my own baby Pokemon!" she shouted. She suddenly whipped out a blanket and a pacifier. She swaddled the Igglybuff and crammed the pacifier in its mouth.

"I don't need this!" shouted Igglybuff. "I'm not like a human baby."

"Do you need to nurse?" asked Professor Juniper, whipping a boob from her jacket.

"No! No!" shouted Igglybuff. "I eat berries, leave me alone! I'm not sucking your teat! You're a pervert!"

"Who's a cutie cutie?!" shouted Professor Juniper, sticking a teddy bear in its face.

Bianca came back from the Pokemon center, her Pokemon healed.

"Let's go," she said.

The group headed off to the next town, Professor Juniper discussing getting some more age appropriate toys, in case Igglybuff accidentally chewed the button eyes off the teddy, and choked.

"I'm not an idiot!" shouted Igglybuff.

Ash came running after them. "I had Pikachu wear an amulet coin! You owe me more money!"

"Run!" shouted Bianca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Misadventures, Chap 2**

** I had inspiration for this, so I decided to write more!**

Bianca, Prof. Juniper, and Mandy ran as fast as they could. Ash's shouting finally receded into the distance.

"We got to get more money, in case that happens again," said Mandy. "How much does everyone have?"

"Um, nada," said Bianca. "I gave my the last of my allowance to that jerk."

"I have 100," said Professor Juniper. "That would only buy us like one antidote though."

"We have to train our Pokemon and level them up so they can fight trainers," said Mandy.

"Well, what about you? Since you downloaded that Mew?" asked Bianca.

"I downloaded him as level one," said Mandy. "I wanted to train him myself."

"Level one!" screeched Bianca. "You could have had him level 100! Then you'd be whupping butt!"

"Whats the fun if I can't train him and watch him grow?"

They spent time training there Pokemon in some grass, beating Bidoofs and Poochyena's until the poor wild Pokemon were snivelling and wailing for there momma's.

They got there pokemon to level 10 and felt satisfied.

"This is horrible!" shouted Snivy, chewing a piece of grass. "You make us fight eachother. And for what purpose?"

"Um, to grow closer as trainer and Pokemon?" asked Bianca.

"Don't spout that shiznit at me!" yelled Snivy. "It's Pokemon abuse!"

"I wanna fight, but this ditz won't let me," said Igglybuff, still swaddled in a blanket.

"You my widdle babeee!" cooed Prof. Juniper. "I couldn't possibly!"

Suddenly a level 30 Golbat popped out the trees.

"You in my territory! Prepare for me to suuck your bloood!"

"You can't be here!" shouted Mandy. "This area is for pokemon under level seven!"

They had to team up to beat the Golbat to a pulp, who then slunk back to the trees, crying and whining.

They're Pokemon were near fainted from the attack, so they rushed to the next town.

One of the Nurse Joy's healed them.

"We hope to see you again!" giggled Nurse Joy.

"You want our Pokemon to get hurt?" asked Bianca.

"Well, of course, otherwise, I would be out a job, and what other job would I do?"

It was getting dark.

"So where do we stay for the night?" asked Bianca.

They stopped to think.

"Well, gosh, I never thought of that," said Prof. Juniper. "All those ten year old trainers we send out, with hardly enough money to buy potions and pokeballs, we never thought about where they would spend the night, or get food, or anything for that matter...just as long as we get our Pokedex's filled, we never cared."

"Selfish," whispered Mew.

"What did you say!" shouted Prof. Juniper. "Igglybuff, attack!"

She held out the swaddled bundle.

"But I only know Leer," said Igglybuff. "You wouldn't let me train with the others, so I know nothing!"

"Mew, hypnotize!" commanded Mandy, thinking Prof. Juniper needed a little nap.

A few seconds later, Prof. Juniper was snoring in a heap on the ground. They dragged her behind a Pokedonalds building.

"I guess we just sleep here tonight," said Mandy.

Mandy found a load of berries and snagged some of Prof. Junipers money to buy some hamburgers and they had a good meal and fell asleep.

In the morning, the Pokedonalds manager shooed them away.

"Fricken trainers, always sleeping behind my building, leaving there trash and old gnawed Magikarp bones lying around."

Bianca's eyes widened.

"People eat Magikarp?"

"I heard they taste awful!" said Manda.

"Did you hear about the one who evolved right as a trainer was trying to roast it?" asked Prof. Juniper. "The trainer got eaten instead!"

They ate berries for breakfast.

"You took some of my money!" screeched Prof. Juniper.

"I just borrowed it," said Mandy innocently.

"Grrr."

On the path, they found a few trainers, including a boy with several low level Caterpies and Weedles. They beat him and took his money and left. After they got several yards away, they could hear the trainer threatening to use Raid on his bug Pokemon if they ever disappointed him again.

In the next town, a man said he needed help finding his Torchic.

"I use its ember attack to make charcoal, but I think it's lost," said the man. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"We could go find it," said Mandy.

"If you pay us," said Bianca. "Pay up, mister!"

"I'll give you five hundred if you find Torchic."

"Half now, half later."

"Fine, fine. He should be somewhere in the forest there."

He pointed to a dark creepy forest, with wierd scuttling noises and Pokemon cries.

"Well, I think me and the baby will stay riiight here," said Prof. Juniper sitting down.

"You can't sit down!" shouted Bianca. "No trainer has ever sat down in nearly 20 years! You may only sit on benches when Pokemon X and Y become available."

"No fair!" shouted Prof. Juniper.

They dragged Prof. Juniper with them and insisted she let Igglybuff fight the wild Pokemon to level up (with there Pokemon helping.

It worked well. Several Caterpies, Weedles, Metapods, Kakunas, and even a few Butterfree later, Igglybuff was level eight.

"Swweeet!" shouted Igglybuff.

They searched through the forest. They saw a Torchic pecking around in the distance, but it quickly ran when it seen them.

"NOO! I'LL NEVER GO BACK!"

They chased it and cornered it by some trees.

"Nooo!" shouted Torchic. "It's not fair! That charcoal man is mean! He makes me work all day, blowing fire onto wood to turn it into charcoal. No rest breaks! No bathroom breaks! And long days! It's slavery!"

"Awww, you poor thing," said Mandy.

"But he said he'd pay us!" whispered Bianca.

"We can't take it back, that would be horrible," said Mandy. "Screw the guy. We got half the payment, so just lets just keep on. Why don't you come with us, Torchic? I can be your trainer."

"You mean trade a life of servitude to the charcoal man for a life of servitude to you, beating up opposing Pokemon!'

"Yup!"

"Sure, why not!"

So Torchic became Mandy's Pokemon.

"Wait, I hear a noise!" whispered Prof. Juniper.

They could see torchs glowing in the distance and hear a mob of angry people.

"We'll find those trainers who didn't pay you in full, Ash Ketchum!"

"Come on!"

"They'll be sorry they didn't pay up!"

"Run!" whispered Mandy in a horrifed whisper.

And again, the group was off running.


End file.
